Cassie's Story
by Toystool
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Nessie's Life. If you have not read it then you will most likely not understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's Story

Cassie's P.O.V.

Intro/ Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Cassella Hale, but everyone calls me Cassie. I live with my mom, Renesmee (Nessie), my dad Nicholas (Nick), my adopted sisters, Bella, and Rosalie, and my adopted brother, Jasper. I am fifteen years old, and just moved to a small crummy town of Forks. We live in a forest, surrounded by trees, the only people in walking distance are the Cullen's, all of the children are adopted by Carlisle, and Esme, who I call my uncle and aunt, oddly they are all dating one of my adopted brother or sisters. There is Edward, Emmett, and Alice. They live in a house down the road from us that seems as if it could fit all of us. Carlisle, like my mom is a doctor. Esme is and interior designer, and dad is a . . . **(oops I never thought about what Nick does for a living! Well then if you would be so kind, I wouldn't mind suggestions on what you think he should be) **I don't really know what he does, and everyone else is in school.

It's not that I don't love my family, but being in the same family as them I get teased A LOT. They are all physically flawless, literally. They all have really pale skin well I do too, but I am no where near as flawless as them. That is why I get teased, I have pale skin, and I am surrounded by a bunch of beautiful people, I am a reject, of course who has no friends.

I have only been here one day and I already hate it, it is just like every other place we have lived, cold and wet, and there is never any sunshine. I mean it's not like there going to burn in the sun like a vampire or something, and they never sit and eat with me, except for mom, she does sometimes. Last year we had to write and essay about what we did for thanksgiving, and I had to write about sitting at the table silently with mom, as everyone else was going hiking, or something. We had to read these aloud to the class, and I had to listen as everyone told about their grandparents coming out, and their aunts and uncles. I had only met my grandparents on my dad's side once, and never my grandparents on my moms side. Mom was an only child and I met my aunt and uncle on my dad's side once as well.

"Renesmee. I am going for a hike, I'm going to scope out the land." Bella called.

"Bella? Do you think I could come with you?" I asked, knowing she would say no, they always do.

"Uhm, ask your mom, if she says yes than you can come," I stared at her in shock no one had even said THAT before.

I ran upstairs where I found my mom unpacking many boxes. "Mom, can I go for a walk with Bella?" I asked breathless. For some reason she had an alarmed look on her face and was clutching the shirt in her hand very hard.

"BELLA!" she almost screamed throughout the house.

The next minute Bella was beside me, "Oh Renesmee, I am just going to look around. She will be perfectly safe," mom's face calmed but was still not smiling.

"Fine, you may go," I jumped up and down and hugged them both, "but take a sweater," so I did.

Bella and I started out into the forest, and walked for a long time, until she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked turning around.

"I- I can't go any farther any more." she whispered. Then crinkling her face she added, "there is a horrible smell. We have to go home NOW." she started muttering things, "Nessie is going to be so mad- I should have never taken her- I would never have let HER go- WAIT! I know that one,- But who?- Seth? No- Leah? No- It couldn't be? Jake? Yes it is JAKE! Ugh!" out from behind one of the trees a tall muscular, shirtless, teenage boy came out.

"I didn't know you were in town Bella," he spoke roughly.

"Yes, but uhm, we are going to be leaving soon, we uhm, have to leave now," she was at a loss for words.

"We?" he inquired.

"Yes this is Cassella Hale, Renesmee's daughter," she spoke quickly.

"Cassie," I said turning towards him and extending my hand.

He gasped, and Bella smacked her forehead.

"Seriously Jacob? Do not make me punch you, because this time I won't break my hand," I looked at her in confusion.

He shook it off, and took my hand, "I didn't know Nessie had a daughter," he smiled.

"Of course you can't stay out of our lives, you always find a way back in. I mean I love you and all, but I don't think Renesmee is going to be happy . . ." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down the path. I made a phone with my hand and signaled for Jacob to call me, I had a feeling he already had my number.

Instead of going home we went to the Cullen's house, "Bella why are we here?" she was still pulling me, and pulled me straight to the kitchen where Aunt Esme was.

"Carlisle!" she called, and he was there in a flash.

"We have a problem," she said raising my wrist.

"What ever do you mean? Cassie, could never be a problem," Esme said putting her arm around Bella's shoulder.

She dropped my wrist, "I took her with me for a walk right? Well guess who we saw! Yes we saw _them_! You know what _he_ did? I am pretty sure he just did the same thing to Cassie he did to Renesmee all those years ago." she had fallen to her knees.

"Why didn't I just-"

"Bella! You would NEVER! You know perfectly well why you kept her, because you loved her. You know perfectly well, that Carlisle and Edward were wrong! You and Renesmee both made the right decisions! You will NOT doubt that," Esme, was yelling, I had not ever heard her or Carlisle yell.

"Bella had a daughter?" I squeaked.

All three heads turned to me, "No she had a dog! She died the year before you were born," Carlisle said anxiously.

"You two should be going home," Esme said pushing us out of the door.

Bella hurried me home, and forced me to go to bed, claiming I needed rest before school tomorrow.

* * *

I stayed up and when I was sure everyone was asleep I silently got up and reached under my bed. I pulled out a box with a photo album, inside, the first thing I saw was a picture, of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, there was also another little girl in Bella's arms. She had little ringlets that looked the same colour as Edward's hair. Her eyes were a deep brown, the same as mom and I's. The odd thing was, Bella's eyes appeared to be a different brown, like she was wearing contacts over a darker colour. I flipped to the next page and there were many pictures of the little girl, with Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and occasionally with others. Each picture looked like she was older, and she had her hand placed on faces in many pictures. There was also another boy in many pictures, Jacob, from the forest today. I continued to flip through the pages, when I noticed Bella's eyes had changed to a golden colour like the others.

The pictures stopped when the girl appeared to be seven or eight so I reached into the box and found a small journal. I opened it to the middle and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do, I mean I know I am supposed to be with Jacob but I just don't feel it anymore. Ever since we moved to Canada, things have been difficult. I met a girl named Nicola, and even started dating her brother Nick, the only thing is, I can't tell Nicola our secret. Nick knows but that is only because Alice saw he would join us one day. I really miss Forks, grandpa, and the reserve, this place just doesn't feel like home to me._

_Mom's coming, I have to go now, I'll write more soon._

_Nessie_

I flipped closer to the back and found another entry;

_Dear Diary,_

_Today she was finally born, Cassella Edith Alexa Hale (Cassie), she was finally born. I know I should be happy, but Nick and I decided not to tell her, and I can't help but feel bad. Maybe when she is older she will know, but she deserves a normal life . . . at least she deserves to think she has a normal life._

_The nurses are nagging me to sleep so I probably should._

_The new mommy, Nessie_

I stared blankly at the book, I found her diary, that she has kept since she was a little girl.

I dropped it with a loud thud, and hurried to put everything back in the box. I shoved it under my bed and pulled the blanket back onto me, seconds before my door swung open. Dad was at my side checking for injuries, somehow knowing I wasn't asleep.

"Are you alright? What happened? I heard something fall," he rushed out.

"Nothing I- I fell out of bed. That's all. I'm fine," I assured him.

I went back to bed and fell asleep this time.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and went through the usual routine of getting ready, before lazily making my way to the kitchen.

I was greeted by my whole family, who were all waiting to go to school looking bored.

"Morning," I mumbled starting to eat.

As I ate I tried to bring up the courage to say something, I had to find out why the little girl was in Bella's arms the whole time.

Finally I formed the words on my tongue and said them aloud, "Bella, uhm, have you ever . . . uhm, had a baby?" I looked down at my breakfast afraid to look up.

I heard shattering sound, and looked up to see pieces of a glass, and milk around Bella's feet, "Why would you ask _that_ Cassie?" Rosalie asked forcing joy into her voice.

Dad checked his watch, "time for school, and work, come on every one better get going now!" he said rushing us out the door.

* * *

I was silent on my way to school, and ignored them as I went to the admin. office.

"Cassella Hale, I'm new here," the lady at the front desk searched through some folders.

"Ah yes, and are your siblings here as well?" she handed me my folder.

"Yeah they'll be here in a minute, thanks," I took the folder and left not bothering to look at them.

I went to my first class, and had to stand in front of everyone while the teacher introduced me to the class.

I sat down beside a boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Harry. You're Cassella right?" he said trying to sound polite.

"Cassie," I said softly.

The class began, and I sat quietly jotting down my notes, before noticing that no one else was.

The bell rang moments later, and I slowly gathered my stuff together.

"Wasn't class horrible? I mean she just talked the whole time!" I heard a girl saying as I left.

I tried to duck past them but to no avail they stopped me and attempted to start talking to me, "Hi my name is Ashley, and this is Lauren," the girl said motioning to the other girl beside her.

"Cassie," I replied.

"You're like new here right?" said the second girl.

"Uhm yeah, my family moved here last week," I told her as I caught a glimpse of Jasper. "I have to go, thats my brother- Jasper!-" I called waving to him.

I saw the girls out of the corner of my eye do a double take on Jasper as I ran up to him. I looked at his face, seeing that he looked like he was in pain, like he needed drugs or something.

"Are you okay Jasper?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he said swallowing loudly.

"Uhm okay?" I said checking my schedule and rushing to my next class.

I walked in and saw many people from my first class, and in the corner I saw some girls whispering and giggling about something. I sat down at one of the desks and noticed them pointing at me, I ignored them and started working on a drawing. They walked over and tried to cover their giggling, "so uhm your last name is Hale right?" said one of them.

"Yeah?" I said putting my pencil down.

"Jasper is your brother right? And he hangs around with the Cullen boys, do you know them?" said another.

"Yeah, uhm he is adopted but yeah he is my brother, and I know the Cullen's," it wasn't the first time I had answered this question.

"Do you know if Emmett, has a girlfriend?" asked one.

"Or Edward," added another.

"Or Jasper?" added another.

I sighed deeply, and turned to face them, "look I know that they look good, but if I were you I wouldn't even bother, they all have girlfriends. And their girlfriends don't like to share their boyfriends, it can be pretty scary really," I said and turned back to my drawing. They all gave sad sighs and left no longer giggling.

I finished with English, and made my way to lunch. None of us really made friends easily so I sat down at an empty table as I waited for everyone. The whole cafeteria had gone quiet so I looked up and saw them walking in, Bella and Edward were first, then Rosalie, and Emmett, then looking three times as giddy and everyone put together Alice, (and Jasper). People stared mouths open as they all sat down at the same table as me. I sighed sadly, I never really like all the attention I got from being around them.

"What's wrong Cassie?" asked Jasper, even when I was doing my best to hide my emotions he seemed to know exactly how I am feeling.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Happy, I met some girls today," _although all they wanted was to get closer to you but . . ._

Edward started to laugh as though he had heard me. I sometimes I could swear he could read minds. I saw Alice's eyes go out of focus and Jasper took a protective hold on her. Her eyes came back to focus and Jasper hissed something in her ear. She grinned at him and announced that the sun would be shining brightly tomorrow, I had no idea how she knew this, but Alice was never wrong.

"No school for us tomorrow," said Rosalie with fake excitement. They would still make me come though, they always did. I hated it really, it didn't even make any sense. While they went out hiking I had to sit through a day of school work.

"Yeah have fun, tomorrow," I said sarcastically.

The table went quiet, and across the room I could hear some girls debating on coming over to say 'hi' to me. They eventually decided that one with long black hair would, I remembered her from earlier, she asked about the boys.

"H- hi, C- Cassie. Uhm, do you want to come and sit with us?" a wave of shocked expressions ran though our table, NO ONE had ever asked any of us to sit with them.

I saw some of the others shaking their heads but when I looked at Alice she was jumping up and down seeming to want to shout 'YES!' "Yeah sure," I said grabbing my tray and following her.

At the table were four other girls, the one with black hair that came to our table introduced herself as Taylor. The rest were, Isabelle, Kaitlyn, Bonnie, and Sarah.

I sat and listened mostly as they all talked about who the cutest boys were, all of course, were either Jasper, or one of the Cullen's.

"Who do you think is the cutest?" Bonnie asked me.

Truthfully I had never really thought about it, to me they were just family, "Uhm, I don't know. They're all kind of just like brothers to me," I said blushing.

"Seriously? I mean I understand Jasper but not, Emmett, or Edward?" said Sarah.

"If you like them you should see Carlisle and my father," I laughed.

"Who is Carlisle?" asked Isabelle.

"He is Alice, Edward, Emmett Cullen's dad," I said glancing sideways at the table where they were. They were all peering at me.

"Really? Ooh I just knew that their looks had to run in the family," how did they picture Carlisle? Knocking some girl up at eight?

"Uhm the Cullen's are adopted, and so are my brother and sister's," I said nervously.

"Oh, but I thought that you . . ." Kaitlyn trailed off.

"I am. I'm the only one though," I said and the conversation ended eventually turning into nonsense I didn't pay attention to.

I rushed off to class when the bell rang and tried keep to myself, but surely enough, everyone was asking about my brothers and sisters, because no one ever seemed to want to get close to them.

Thankfully the teacher came in a short time later and everyone left me alone.

* * *

After some painstakingly long classes I was on my way home and everyone was asking why I went to sit with those girls.

"Seriously Cassie, you know that we always sit together!" Edward said.

"Yeah well I'm getting sick of it, and what am I going to do when you all are off hiking and I have to go to school?" I asked rather loudly.

Bella put her hand to my shoulder in sympathy but I pushed her away. I saw that the library was coming up, "stop the car." I said quickly as we reached it.

Edward hit the brake hard and everyone turned to look at me, "I'm going to the library," I said getting out and going inside.

When I got in I made my way to the fiction section and started fingering through books. I picked one and sat down for what seemed like hours before some one came and tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped my head around and found that it was dad.

"Hi," I said sheepily.

He just smiled and hugged me. My dad always seemed to understand what I needed, after a day of being used to get to the Cullen's and my siblings, I just needed to know that someone still loved me for me, and a hug showed me just that.

We made our way home and I told him everything, from walking in to the get my schedule, to Alice saying that they weren't going to school tomorrow, to the girls wanting to get close to me to get close to the boys.

"I suppose I will have to call in to work tomorrow then," he said as I finished telling him.

'Of course,' I thought sighing.

* * *

**This is a REALLY long chapter to start Cassie's story Thank you if you read this whole thing.**

**I would like to ask you if you would like, what you think that Cassie, and Nick's powers should be, or if you think they should have any at all. **

**Sorry it took so long.**

**-Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie's Story

Cassie's P.O.V.

Chapter 2

"Morning!" Alice sang as I made my way into the kitchen the next morning.

I jumped as I heard her voice, "Alice! What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"This is the only place where anything remotely exciting happens," she sighed.

"Uhm, okay," I said swallowing. My throat was sore and I still had that morning taste in my mouth (blech), so I grabbed a glass and filled it with milk (this usually helped).

I was thirstier than I thought because I drank the whole glass in seconds, but my throat was still mildly sore. _Maybe I'm coming down with the flu,_ I thought glancing around the kitchen for mom and noticing that, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were there but no one else.

"Think anyone is getting sick Alice?" Edward asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

Alice's eyes went out of focus for a few seconds before she came back with a terrified look on her face, "What is it? Alice! What did you see?" Jasper was clutching her tightly, she looked at Edward with a worried expression, and muttered, "nothing."

I shook this off and sat down with a bowl of cereal, "Who is driving me to school today?" I asked taking another spoonful.

"We're staying home silly," Alice cheered happily.

"Well yeah but usually you make me go too," I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Uhm, we just thought that it would be nice for you to stay home with us too. Jasper was going to read us a story about the war,_ at least she will still be learning something,_" I swear I heard her add under her breath.

"Uhm, okay?" I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence and cleaned up after myself in the same fashion.

When I turned around after finishing putting my dishes in the dish washer Mom was standing there with a glass of red liquid. She held it out to me, so I took it in my hands, noticing that she wouldn't inhale I wondered why and sniffed it. It smelt REALLY good and it was hard to resist drinking the whole glass in one gulp.

"What is this?" I asked holding it away from my face.

"You were looking a bit under the weather, so I picked up some medicine," she smiled proudly.

I eyed the glass skeptically, noticing that this probably wasn't a proper dosage, "Why so much?" I asked.

"Uhm, it said to add it to, liquid drink, so I did," she was obviously lying but it smelled too good to resist so I put the glass to my lips and took a big gulp. The sensation of it running down my throat felt good, so I took another gulp, and continued to do so until the glass was empty.

Mom took the glass quickly and broke it in a bowl, the bowl was now full of shattered glass and she lit it on fire.

I was too shocked to say anything, and just stared dumbstruck at the bowl now full of ashes.

"Wh- Why?" but before I could say anymore I was being pushed to my room and tightly tucked under my blankets.

"You need to rest," mom said quickly before turning off my light and closing the door.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, because I simply just did not feel the slightest bit tired. I very quietly got up and grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil, I turned my lamp on and began to draw. It started out as some dogs, but as I progressed they changed to some wolves, these wolves although was much bigger than a wolf you would usually see.

When I heard someone coming I hastily threw the covers over my head and stuffed my paper and pencil under the pillow, someone softly knocked and entered. I held my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake Cassie," it was Alice.

I sat up in bed and looked at her, "How did you know?" I asked.

"You know that nothing gets passed me. Oh, and what were you drawing?" now it was just plain creepy, how did she know I had been drawing? I pulled out my sketch pad from under my pillow and showed her. She laughed as she flipped through my previous work, "What gave you the idea to give us all red eyes?" she asked seriously.

"Honestly? I don't know, I guess I just thought it fit," this made Alice scowl. "You don't think I'm actually sick, do you Alice," I assumed more than asked.

"No, but it was right to keep you from going to school," she flipped continued to flip through the pictures.

"Alice how is it that you know when things are going to happen before they do?" I asked.

"I get visions," she said softly. I laughed thinking that she was joking but she wasn't.

"Surely, you were kidding! Next your going to tell me that Edward can read minds," I laughed.

"Well I'm not kidding, and if you don't want me to I will not say he can read minds, but I am also not saying he cannot," was she seriously telling me that she has vision, and Edward can read minds.

"Alice! That isn't even logically possible!" I yelled.

"There is a lot about our family that isn't logically possible," this took me by surprise and I had nothing to say, instead thinking about the medicine I had earlier. It didn't look like medicine, it looked like . . . like, well like blood? I touched Alice's hand to get her attention and something flashed before my eyes

_"Daddy! It hurts!" I heard myself call. _

_I looked around at everyone, Emmett and Jasper were holding dad back. Dad was trying to get past, to help me, his eyes were black, many of their eyes were black. the picture changed and I saw Rosalie handing me to Carlisle, I remembered that! Then the picture changed back, I looked to Rosalie._

_"Rosalie! You go, take her to the hospital, Carlisle will be there," I said, wait that sounded like Alice, but I swear it came from my lips. I was seeing this through Alice's eyes!_

_Rosalie rushed out, and I heard the rushing of a car go by, I looked around, and the scenery changed, _I was back in my room.

I stared blankly at Alice, gasping for breath, realizing that I hadn't been breathing. I rush of fear spread over me as I looked at Alice for what seemed like the first time, _what are you?_ I asked myself as I took in her oddly golden eyes, and unreal pale skin, that seemed to have absolutely no flaws. Her hair that seemed to be absolutely perfect no matter what. Then on the crook of her neck I noticed her only flaw, a faint scar that resembled a bite mark.

"Alice? That wasn't medicine that I had earlier. What was it?" I demanded.

"I cannot tell you that," she said simply.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said standing and starting for the bathroom, planning to sneak out and go into town.

"Take a sweater," I heard Alice say as I made my way out of the room. I grabbed my jacket and jumped on my bike. (I wish I could drive) I pedaled as fast as I could towards town not really knowing where I was going. I got to town and slowed to a stop in front of the hospital where Uncle Carlisle and mom worked. _If Alice won't tell me then maybe I have to ask when they can't ignore me . . ._ I thought parking my bike and going in through the automatic doors.

Carlisle was just walking by when I got in. He did a double take and had an alarmed look on his face.

"Cassella what are you doing here?" he asked looking sideways at the people around, "are you feeling sick?"

Again it was like looking at him for the first time, he had the same perfect unreal pale skin as Alice, but his eyes shone more brightly, than Alice's. His hair was perfect, and again when my eyes landed on the crook of his neck there was a faint scar, similar to Alice's resembling a bite mark.

"No, I'm fine. It's just I wanted to know . . ." I was interrupted by his phone.

"Just a minute," he said quickly flipping open his phone and reading the message. His face grew more alarmed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his office.

I tried to resist, because I wanted to ask in front of eye witnesses but he was too strong, and I could take half the boys in my class -at the same time- I just couldn't win this one.

We got into his office and he sat me down in a chair, he sat down behind his desk and started going through paper work. After five minutes of this I got up and put my face close to his neck where his scar is.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked not looking up.

"No, but there is a question you can answer," I said smiling slightly. He looked up and smiled widely. Another rush of fear overwhelmed me as I noticed how unusually sharp his teeth looked.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled. "and what would that question be?"

"Where. Did you. Get. That . . ." I paused before the last word, "scar?" I asked tracing it with my finger

"A _long_ time ago, I got mixed up with the wrong people," he said keeping his face calm.

"Okay. And what about, Alice?" I sat down across from him and grinned, keeping eye contact.

"She was in the hospital I believe," he said blinking slowly.

"Why do they both look exactly like it would if I were to bite you?"

He sighed, "you should be getting home," he said standing and opening the door for me. I walked out slowly, and only after he had closed the door did I turn around and stand in front of the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I yelled through the door.

The door swung open and I knew every single pair of eyes were on me. Mom came out of a room looking completely shocked.

"CASSELLA EDITH ALEXA HALE!" oh how I hated my name.

I grabbed Carlisle's wrist and was pulled out of the present.

_I was running, but I looked down and I was Carlisle. His skin wasn't as pale as it is now though, and it seemed as though he was running for his life. There was a burning feeling in my neck and a pain like someone was biting me where Carlisle had his scar. Whatever had caused the pain had left but the burning was still there and spreading, Carlisle pulled himself to a dark alley way, and under a potato sack. _

I came back to the present and traced his scar, "someone _did_ bite you," I said softly.

_He's a vampire! He got bit by a vampire!_ I thought my eyes widening, _Alice too! _I turned and ran for it. How could they not tell me? The stuff they got me to drink, it was . . . but it couldn't be! It was . . . BLOOD!

I jumped on my bike and raced to the school, hoping that no one would be able to hurt me there.

I couldn't just show up late, then I remembered that there was a certain point in the forest where Bella said she couldn't go farther than. I biked back to the Cullen house, because we had past it on our way hiking. I dropped my bike and started into the forest and Esme came running outside, "Where are you going?" she asked from behind.

I turned around and noticing the same faint scar on her neck I walked farther into the forest. She kept after me, and again urged, "Where are you going?" I didn't turn to look at her out of fear but answered simply.

"For, a, walk," I said.

"Maybe I should join you!" she said happily.

"No thanks," I told her.

"Cassie, I know as a fact your mother would not want you going into the forest alone." she said grabbing my wrist.

_Please don't bite me!_ I thought closing my eyes tight. "Fine, then come," I told her hastily. She released my wrist and I walked deeper into the forest, until I reached where Bella had stopped, Esme stopped and tried to grab me, and stop me too.

"Cassie, we can't be over there. We have to go home now," she persuaded me.

"No where could be more dangerous than anywhere you or anyone else in our family is!" I called back.

She looked so hurt but I was too far to reach and she couldn't cross that imaginary line, "Cassie it is not safe here! We need to go home!" she cried out.

"Sorry." I stated. I looked her in the eye and wondered what she would do, if her, Carlisle and Alice were vampires, more of them had to be too. "I can't let myself get hurt. And for whatever reason, I won't as long as I am over this line, because you can't cross it," I looked at the line quickly before looking back up at her.

"Listen Cassie! No one wants to hurt you, which is exactly why we didn't tell you!" _vampires kill innocent people_ I hissed to myself.

"Then why do you kill innocent people?" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

"We don't kill people!" She cried out, but no tears were visible.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you have honestly never killed a person then!" I didn't break eye contact.

"I- I can't do that," she said softly.

"Then I can't come with you," I said trying to hold back tears from flowing.

She let out a small sob, but again I saw no tears, "What ever is on this side, has to be safer than you- you- you MONSTER!" her hand flew to her mouth and she fell to the ground.

I stood there watching her for what could have been hours, before someone came, it was Alice. "Esme it's okay! She didn't mean it, you're not a monster," Alice said quickly wrapping her arms around Esme.

"I did mean it! She _is_ a monster! You're both monsters!" I screamed at Alice, who looked shocked and Esme fell into another round of sobs. "Unless, you can look me in the eye and honestly say that you have never killed an innocent person." I added quickly.

She didn't say anything to me, and continued to try and comfort Esme, after failing miserably, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She hissed words into the phone and then looked up at me, snapping the phone shut.

We stayed in silence, until a rustle came from behind Esme and Alice, out from the trees came Mom, and Carlisle. Something immediately caught my attention, mom didn't have a scar like everyone else, and her eyes were not a golden colour either.

"What do you want?" I spat at Carlisle, ignoring my mother.

"Alice told me that you refuse to talk to any of them, because they are monsters, correct?" he said calmly.

"Yes, just like you, and," I paused to check my mothers neck again, but still there was no scar, "the rest of the _family_."

"I believe that in your eyes I would not be classified as a monster. By what Alice has told me, I am quite positive that I would be an exception," I didn't understand what he was saying, that he hadn't killed a person ever? If that was true than how did he survive?

"What do you mean? Of course you are a monster, you must have killed hundreds of people by now," I said my voice shaking.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I can honestly tell you, that I have never killed a single human being in my life," he said with a sort of half smile.

"Well, that's just one. Maybe I can trust you, but I can't bring myself to trust anyone else," I said calmly, as more people began to gather.

I glanced at each of their necks noticing scars,_ why is mom the only one without a scar?_ I thought to myself.

"Because your mother is not completely a vampire," Edward said coolly.

"What do you mean not_ completely_?" I asked. I looked to Jasper and he looked as if he felt exactly as I did, terrified.

They all exchanged glanced, "She was bound to find out eventually," Bella sighed.

"Find out what?" I spat back.

"Come back to the house and we can explain," Rosalie offered.

"No. I trust Carlisle and only Carlisle, the rest of you are monsters!" I yelled.

Esme again fell into a fit of cries, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Mom walked straight to the edge of the line and gave me a pained look, "I- I'm your mother," she said defeated.

"Have you killed a person before?" I asked keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"No! Never!" she said quickly.

"Than tell me the truth! Tell me everything! Starting with who Bella's daughter is!" I said quietly.

* * *

**I am starting to really like this story! If you are reading this please review, I am still looking for idea's for Nicks' 'power' and incase you couldn't tell Cassie can see others memories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie's Story

Cassie's P.O.V.

Chapter 3

Everyone exchanged worried glances, before sighing and looking to me.

Edward and Bella stepped forward and I looked at them expectantly, waiting to hear.

After a few seconds mom stepped forward with them, which confused me. Why was she standing with them?

"I am." she stated not looking at me but opting to look at the ground instead.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to run up and grab her but crossing the line was not an option.

"As you know we are all vampires. But what you may not know is that we live forever, and never grow older. Bella was still human when she had Renesmee, she was changed soon after. Renesmee grew older, she grew to be physically twenty six, and then stopped," Edward explained.

"So this is why you would never tell me about your parents? Since I was seven and heard all of the other kids talking about HAVING to go see their grandparents for some reason or another, and I dreamed about meeting mine! When the truth was . . . they were here the whole time." tears swelled in my eyes and began flowing down my face.

Esme flinched as the first tear fell and reached for me, "Please don't! I can't stand to see you hurt," she said her voice cracking.

"You be quiet! I can't believe what your saying is true, you are just a monster! I filthy lying monster!" I snapped at her. She began to cry again.

"Stop! Cassella you listen! Esme is NOT a monster okay, she may have made some mistakes, but who hasn't?" Alice shouted. "Including me." I stared in awe.

"Alice you never make mistakes," I said confused.

"Yes, I do. I saw this moment coming over fifteen years ago, and thought nothing of it so I didn't tell anyone," she looked so wrong like this. Alice is always happy, she is never sad.

"Well as much as I would like to trust any of you, I can't. You lied to me, and that hurts more than the fact of what you are," I took a moment to see how dad took this.

"We lied to protect you!" Esme cried out.

"I told you to be quiet!" I shouted at her.

"Do not shout at her!" mom reprimanded me.

"Why should I listen to you? You lied to me the most!" I glanced around at all their faces, Edward looked scared? Bella was worried for Edward, Esme was still crying, Carlisle was trying to comfort her, Jasper looked angry, Alice had blanked out, Rosalie had an apparent interest in the subject, Emmett also looked scared, mom looked stern, and dad looked like he would cry.

"Jasper can't you do anything?" Carlisle asked.

Just then I felt a wave wash over me and I was out cold.

* * *

"Cassie? Cassie can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and peered into the bright light.

"Wh- where am I?" I asked dazed.

"You're in the hospital, you hit your head and got a concussion," Carlisle answered, CARLISLE! Wait why is that scary there's nothing wrong with . . . wait what happened before I hit my head?

I gazed around at everyone and felt and as I set my eyes on Esme, I noticed her eyes were black, and she didn't have her usual smile.

"Esme?" she looked up and met my eyes.

"Yes?" she said nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down," I said.

"Yes dear I'm fine," she sighed, but something didn't convince me.

"What happened before I hit my head?" I asked looking back to Carlisle.

With that they explained the whole story to me, and my trust for them, seemed remarkably stronger.

As they came to a close tears had taken over my eyes, and I sprinted across the room wrapping my arms around Esme. "I am SO sorry! You are NOT a monster! I don't know what I was thinking!" I cried into her shoulder. "You must think I am for ever saying that to you!"

I pulled away and looked at her face, examining every curve. She brushed the hair out of my face, "You are not a monster Cassella, you just simply made a mistake. As mistake that hurt me terribly, but it was only a mistake, and nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you Cassella, and so does everyone else," I looked around the room seeing if they all agreed.

They all nodded, and smiled, when I realized another thing. A smile spread across my face, Alice giggled already seeing what was going to happen,_ I'm coming for your old man!_ I thought locking eyes with Edward and running straight into him.

He hugged me, "No more secrets?" I asked him.

"No more secrets," he agreed. I hugged Bella as well, and we went home.

They forced me to go to bed and I was glad.

* * *

"Knock knock, morning sleepyhead!" Dad said coming in and handing me my daily glass of blood.

"Morning dad," I said taking the glass, and drinking it.

I got ready and made my way to the kitchen, "Hey old man!" I said brushing by Edward.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Why aren't you at the _Cullen_ house?" I asked picking up a piece of toast and eating it.

"I came to see Bella but she is currently getting ready for the day," he told me.

"How is it that she can take so long to get ready?" I asked.

"She never used to," he said quietly.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" I asked. _Why couldn't you cross the line? What was behind the line you couldn't cross?_ I worded and reworded in my head.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said sharply.

"What happened to no secrets?" I asked.

"Just drop it Cassie, you will not be crossing that line ever again so you do not need to know," Rosalie said appearing at my side.

"Why won't I?" I asked her.

"Because it is dangerous over there," she said.

"What could possibly be over there that is more dangerous than this?" I asked moving my finger in a circle symbolizing my life.

"This discussion is over," dad said entering the room.

We drove to school, and figuring I had nothing to lose, because my family members had already taught me more than my teacher ever could, I would skip class. When the bell had rung and I was sure that everyone would be in class I snuck off and made my way back to the Cullens' house. Just as last time Esme came outside to see who was there, and was to say the least shocked to see me walking into the forest.

"What are you doing Cassie?" she asked following me into the forest.

"Going for a walk, would you like to join me?" I asked her sweetly.

"Not again!" she groaned following me.

"Would you like to know what I am really doing, and possibly stop me?" I asked continuing to walk.

"Yes I would," she said matching her steps with mine.

"I am going to find out what is on the other side of the line that you can't cross. You could although just simply tell me and I would come back with you calmly and go to school," I glanced at her.

"Well uhm . . . very dangerous creatures," she said nervously.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her, "Wh- what kind of creatures?" I asked as my mouth went dry.

"They are one of the only other creatures on this earth that can kill a vampire. Although, one tiny bit of our venom and they die instantly," she said avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"Oh," I said quietly wrapping my arms around myself. "But what are they?"

"They are wear wolves. Well shape shifters actually," she said.

"Wow, and I thought vampires were the only mythical creatures that were actually real. I was sadly mistaken," I laughed.

"Perhaps I should drive you to school?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure," I said following her back to the house.

"Uhm Esme? There was this boy, Jacob. I met him when I went for a walk with Bella one day, is he?" I didn't continue my question, somehow I knew she would understand what I was asking.

"Yes," she said simply.

"What is it that he did to mom all those years ago?" I asked wanting to know more

"That is something you will have to ask your mother about," she told me softly.

"Why? Bella said that he did the same thing to me, but all he did was look at me," I told her urgently.

"That is all he needed to do, and in return, all you needed to do is exist," she said as we got in the car and began to drive to school.

"Can I ever see him again?" I asked. Something about him had intrigued me.

"No," Esme answered sharply.

"Why? You know how you feel about Carlisle? How you couldn't live without him? Well there is something about Jacob, that makes me feel . . ." I trailed off.

She stopped abruptly in front of the school, she didn't say anything as I got out and made my way into the school. "Right in time for lunch too," I thought blandly.

I walked into the cafeteria, bought my lunch and made my way to the table where the rest of us freaks sat. I didn't talk as I sat down and started moving my food around with my plastic fork.

_I really don't understand why I can't see him! Esme is just being mean! Why does everyone hate me?_ I thought stabbing my mush food.

"Whatever Esme did, she wasn't trying to be mean," Edward said calmly.

"Yeah right!" I laughed.

"What did Esme do?" Jasper asked.

"Ooh I know!" sang Alice, "she told Cassie that she was never allowed to see Jacob again."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "That's why you're mad?" Rosalie sneered.

I didn't say anything and began to eat the mystery mush. _What is this?_ I thought swallowing.

"We haven't even figured that out!" Edward laughed.

I had two more bites before giving up and throwing my lunch away. "Oh, and by the way, your friend Taylor. She is going to ask you to sleep over," Alice said as I left.

Sure enough, on my way to the gymnasium, Taylor came running up, "Cassie hey!" she called.

"Hey Taylor."

"I'm having a sleepover this weekend, and I was wondering if you might want to come," she looked hopeful.

"I would love to really, but my parents don't usually let me, sleep over at other people's houses unless they know the parents," actually, no one had ever asked me to.

"Well I can get my parents to call yours, then maybe they will say yes!" she smiled, pulling out a cellphone and ducking away.

"Why? If I make friends now, all that is going to happen is that I will have to leave, and they will stay," I said to myself.

* * *

"Taylor's mom called today. I thought it was a great idea for you to sleepover at their house this weekend," mom smiled as I walked through the door that afternoon.

"You would," I spat back, turning on my heel and going to my room.

Just a few days ago I would have wanted to stay the night, but after finding out all this stuff about my family, I am afraid I might hurt one of them. Or worse, kill one of them.

* * *

So that Friday afternoon I made my way up the steps of Taylor's house, with new pajama's -Alice made me go with her to buy- a toothbrush, sleeping bag, pillow, large bag of makeup, (Alice also bought just for the sleepover) and a drawing of Jake, I did the night, Taylor had asked me to come over.

"Cassie, I am glad you could make it! The girls are downstairs," Taylor's mom greeted me.

"Thanks," I mumbled before going in the direction she had pointed.

I walked slowly down the stairs, into a dark room, and as I reached the last step the lights shone bright, and five voices shouted 'boo' at me. Having a family like mine, I was used to people popping up in unsuspecting places, so I was totally unnerved by this.

"Not even a flinch?" Kaitlyn, said surprised.

"Did you see us?" moaned Isabelle.

"I knew we should have hid better!" Bonnie sighed.

"No, I didn't see you. Honestly, I am just really used to people jumping out like that," I laughed hoping they would brush it off.

I was then pulled into the middle of the room and pushed to sit down on a pillow.

"Now that everyone is here we should do makeovers," Taylor said excitedly.

"Uhm, cool. I actually just got a bunch of new stuff," I said pulling the large bag from inside my sleeping bag.

All the girls squealed, and they dug through and saw that I had all of the best brands.

"How can you afford all of this?" Bonnie gushed.

"Just this, would be a months worth of my allowance," Isabelle said holding up an pencil eyeliner.

Before I could say anything, I was doing someone else's makeup, and then someone else was doing my makeup, and I was actually having fun!

"Truth or dare!" Kaitlyn declared, once all of my makeup was stuffed back into my bag.

"Cassie you first, truth or dare?" Taylor said turning to me.

"Truth," I said thinking that they couldn't ask anything too bad.

The other girls grouped into a huddle, and whispered viscously before turning back to me and asking who I like.

"He doesn't go to the same school as us. Uhm, he lives on the reservation, and he is a little older than me. His name is Jacob, but my parents won't let me see him, but I am pretty sure he likes me back," I said quietly.

"Really, is he cute?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I guess. I have a drawing of him if you want to see," I laughed nervously.

They all squealed and pulled it from my pillow.

"Omg he is so . . ." Taylor began.

"HAWT!" Kaitlyn ended for her.

I watched as they all gushed over the drawing of Jacob.

"Too bad I can never see him again," I sighed.

"Why can't you see him?" Sarah asked.

"Uhm, our families, don't really get along . . ." _and everyone on the reservation wants us dead . . ._

"Your life is just like Romeo and Juliet!" Taylor squealed.

"What's Romeo and Juliet?" Isabelle asked dumbfounded.

"It's a story about a boy and a girl, who can't be together because their families hate each other, but they end up together anyway," Bonnie told her.

"You know that story doesn't end well right?" Sarah asked.

"Neither will mine," I said quietly hoping they wouldn't hear me. They did.

"What do you mean? Your parents can't keep you from him forever! The most you'll have to wait is until you are eighteen," Sarah said.

"Right, just until I'm eighteen," I agreed.

"Do you have his number? Maybe we could call him!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"I don't know, it's my mom's old phone," I said pulling a cellphone out of my pocket and going through the contacts.

I pressed the number five, and his name came up, Jacob Black.

"I DO!" I said hitting the call button, and setting my phone to speaker.

"Hello?" his deep voice greeted me.

"Hi Jacob?"

"Yeah that's me, who is this?" he sounded sleep deprived.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Cassie, we met, when I was going for a walk with Bella," I said quickly.

"Yeah I remember you, is there something you need?" until this point I forgot why everyone told me I couldn't see him.

"Uhm, actually I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time," I asked feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, just name the time and place."

I told him, to meet me at a diner at six the following day, and then he had to go.

"I can't believe it, but . . . oh no . . . Alice . . . Edward . . ." I droned on.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, everything is great! I just got a date with a guy I really like!" Right everything is fine . . . I hope.

* * *

"Cassie, your . . . sister is here," Taylor's mom called down the next morning.

I walked up the stairs to Bella standing in the door way, as beautiful as ever.

"Thanks for having me! I had a great time," I say before leaving.

"So did you really have a good time?" Bella asks as we pull out of the drive way.

"It was okay I guess," I sigh.

She puts her hand on mine and an image floods through my mind.

_I'm in a field, and there are people surrounding on all sides of me. Some of them I recognize, but a lot of the faces are new to me. I am in the center of a group, and I am forming some sort of shield around a group of people. I see, Carlisle, and Esme, and Edward, and Rosalie, and Emmett. Where are Alice and Jasper? They must be here somewhere. I felt many unpleasant stabs of some sort against the shield, it was coming from a small girl. I gave her a smug smile, I felt another stab, and pulled my lips wider showing my teeth. She let out a high-pitched scream and everyone jumped except for the three in the front._

_"I told you this was our time," a voice said behind me. _

_"Just look at the witch's face," said another. A small boy caught the girl, and turned to face us. I grabbed Edwards hand _

_"Are you okay?" I choked out. "Yes," he whispered. _

_"Is Alec trying?" -the boy that caught the small girl?-_

_"His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds." -the small girl?- S__lowly, a clear haze started towards us. I pushed the shield out ahead of Carlisle at the front. The three leaders in the front finally broke apart. The ground broke apart and they all stared at it. Jane smiled as the haze hit the wall. I could taste it, as soon as it hit the shield. It tried to find a way in, and gasps were heard on all sides._

_"Well done, Bella!" someone cheered in a low voice. I smiled at them._

_"I'm going to have to concentrate," I whispered to Edward, "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."_

_"I'll keep them off you."_

_"No. You **have** to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."_

_A girl nodded, "No one will touch this young one," Zafrina promised Edward. "I'd go after Jane and Alex myself, but I can do more good here."_

_"Jane's mine," another girl hissed, "She needs a taste of her own medicine._

_"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his, he's mine," growled a voice from before._

_"I just want Caius," said yet another girl._

_Many others started deciding on opponents. One of the leaders stepped forward, "Before we vote," he said. I felt bloodlust and wanted to pounce and fight. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Edward snarled, a dark laugh. The man looked at him sadly, "It will be a regrettable wasted to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bell, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them." No one said anything, "Let us vote, then. The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it."_

_Another leader spoke, "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."_

_"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," The first said._

_"Yes!" Edward hissed. Aro?" he called._

_"Yes, Edward? You have something further . . . ?" Aro called._

_"Perhaps. First, if I could clarify one point?"_

_"Certainly."_

_The danger you foresee from my daughter-This stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" Edward asked._

_"Yes, friend Edward. If we could but be positive . . . be **sure** that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world-not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ." Aro trailed off._

_"So, if we could know for sure? Exactly what she will become . . . then there would be no need for a council at all?"_

_"If there was some way to be **absolutely** sure. Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."_

_"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?"_

_"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."_

_"Then I do have something more to offer."_

_"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."_

_"Not absolutely unique. Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind." I felt more stabs of pressure._

_"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife? We are still discussing evidence."_

_Aro raised his hand, "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out._

_"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called loudly._

_"Alice," Esme whispered. As well as many other voices._

_"Alice," Aro breathed._

_Alice Jasper and two strangers came out of the forest. I reached out to touch Alice's arm as she entered the shield._

_"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks. And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?" Edward suggested._

_"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote Aro!" One of the other leaders snarled. Aro raised one finger and motioned for Alice to go on._

_"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."_

_"Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded, "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."_

_"I am Huilen. A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful-too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her. As if the brises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched. She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She at the animals raw, drinking their blood I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. But she love the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish- and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far-the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." _

_"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked._

_"Give or take a decade. We don't keep track," Nahuel answered._

_"And you reached maturity at what age?"_

_"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."_

_"You have not changed since then?"_

_"Not that I've noticed."_

_"And your diet?"_

_"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive of either."_

_"You were able to create and immortal?"_

_"Yes but none of the rest can."_

_"The rest?"_

_"My sisters."_

_"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."_

I open my eyes, and I am pulled away from the memory, back to the car with Bella.

I haven't yet told anyone that I see their memories, because I like having at least one thing to myself.

I want to know what happens next! What Nahuel says! What Aro does! UGH!

* * *

**I case you did not realize I took all of the speech from the memory from the book, but shortened the part where they don't talk, it took a while. Also I am sorry I didn't upload sooner, but my grandma was in the hospital. **

**Thanks for reading (if you did) !**


	4. NOTE

Okay, so I realize it has been a REALLY long time since I last updated. I just wanted to know if there was anyone out there that would continue reading, if I were to continue writing.


	5. Adopt

Hey, everyone that is reading this. I am writing this because I got a review. They did not offend me, they just made me realize that I had this story. I am sorry to say that I will probably never finish this. I started this a while ago, and since have improved on writing, I can possibly start a new story, if anyone has any in mind that they just simply want to read but not write. Lastly, if anyone wants to 'adopt' this story, just message me, and I will add that you adopted it in the summery, this goes for any of my other stories, or their ideas as well.

-M


End file.
